Buy Me A Lemonade
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Heiji jahat! Heiji baka! Belikan aku limun! Belikan, belikan, belikan! ONESHOT. FFC Four Seasons Challenge and FFC Under-Appreciated Pairing.


**Buy**** Me A Lemonade**

_story by sekar nasri – characters by aoyama gosho  
infantrum's four seasons challenge__ – infantrum's under appreciated pairing  
a request from hikari hattori_

_

* * *

_

Kazuha mengerling ke sebuah meja yang ada di ujung ruangan. Segelas limun dengan sedotan hitam yang menyembul di bibir gelas tampak begitu nikmat. Jika dipandang lebih dekat, maka terlihatlah cucuran air pada gelasnya, menunjukkan suhu limun yang cukup dingin. Gadis itu menelan ludah. Dahaga di tenggoroknya membuat ia lupa akan keadaan dan akhirnya, ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke gelas.

_Ptak!_

"ADUH!"

Tubuh gadis itu merendah karena tekanan yang diberikan oleh sebuah tonjokan di ubun-ubunnya. Ia memegangi bagian yang dirasakannya sakit dan meraba-rabanya, berharap takkan ada benjolan yang bertumpuk seperti es krim di sana.

"_Baka_! Itu bukan untuk diminum, tahu?!" ucap seorang pemuda dengan logat Kansai miliknya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang memukul kepala Kazuha. "Bagaimana kalau itu beracun? Kau bisa mati seperti orang di sana!" Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada sebuah jasad yang terkulai kaku di tengah ruangan.

"Tapi TIDAK PERLU pakai kekerasan, kan?!" bentak Kazuha tak senang, tampak muncul sebutir air di sudut matanya. "Aku haus, tahu?! Cuaca musim panas ini membunuhku perlahan-lahan!"

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih sabar dan mencoba untuk tidak mengomel satu jam saja?" tanya sang pemuda berkulit hitam dengan penuh penekanan. "Dengar. Aku akan menyelesaikan kasus ini secepatnya, setelah itu kita pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat yang lebih baik—aku janji. Sekarang, duduk di sana dan bersikaplah seperti tuan putri yang manis."

Sebelum ia dapat melihat gadis yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil itu mencibir, pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan kepada para polisi yang tengah mengerumuni jasad itu. Ia tampak terlibat pembicaraan yang serius.

_Dasar Heiji _baka_! _Baka, baka, baka_!!_ batin Kazuha. Sesuai permintaan Heiji pun, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat yang Heiji tunjuk, di kursi di dekat pintu yang sebenarnya berfungsi untuk menunggu bagi para pelanggan yang belum dapat kursi. Ia memang duduk, namun ia tidak bisa duduk seperti apa yang diminta Heiji; tenang. Ia gelisah, sangat gelisah. Sekali lagi, acara kencannya dengan Heiji kacau lagi karena sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Padahal, awalnya semuanya berjalan lancar; acara makan siang mereka di cafe Italia baru tersebut terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sampai akhirnya seseorang merasa lehernya tercekik dan akhirnya tewas.

Ia jadi merasa bahwa setiap kencannya perlahan-lahan selalu dipenuhi dengan kasus. Padahal, selama ini, acaranya dengan Heiji berjalan mulus tanpa noda. Apakah apa yang terjadi pada Shinichi Kudo dan Ran Mouri, sahabat mereka di Tokyo, menular kepada mereka?

Kazuha mendesah dan menyeka keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya, lalu menoleh kepada dua gadis yang merupakan pelayan cafe tersebut. Kedua gadis itu tampak saling berbisik-bisik sambil menatap ngeri jasad di tengah ruangan.

"Err, maaf," sahut Kazuha. "Pendingin ruangannya tidak nyala, ya?"

"Ah. Pendingin ruangan kami memang belum ada yang menyala, berhubung pemasangannya sendiri juga belum selesai seratus persen."

Kazuha mengernyit. Aneh. Kalau begitu, sejak kedatangannya tadi, pendingin ruangannya memang tidak menyala? Bagaimana mungkin ia baru merasa kepanasan sekarang?

Mungkin karena ia bersama Heiji, sehingga ia melupakan segalanya, termasuk makanan yang dipesannya?

"Oh," gumam Kazuha mengerti. "Mmm, kalau begitu, boleh aku memesan limun?" Limun memang minuman yang paling menyegarkan, apalagi di saat musim panas yang menyiksa seperti ini. Sejak hari pertama musim panas, limun sudah seperti ekstasi bagi Kazuha—ia tak pernah lupa meminum minuman itu setiap hari.

"_Ano_...maaf sekali. Tapi seluruh pelayan dan para koki sedang diinterogasi. Kami sendiri juga sedang menunggu waktu untuk diinterogasi."

Sekali lagi, Kazuha menggumamkan "Oh", namun kali ini disertai ucapan terima kasih. Kembali ia mendesah, kali ini sambil menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, dan berharap semuanya telah usai begitu ia membukakan matanya.

.

-

.

"Aku mengerti semuanya."

Sayup-sayup mendengar suara itu, Kazuha tidurnya. Dalam pandangannya yang masih kabur, ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda berkulit hitam menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang dikenalinya sebagai salah satu dari ketiga teman makan orang yang telah tewas tersebut. Dengan pendengarannya yang masih sayup-sayup pula, ia dapat mendengar Heiji dengan skeptis membeberkan hipotesisnya.

Sang tertuduh tampak berkelit, berusaha membantah tuduhan yang mencemarkan dirinya. Namun, Heiji memang pintar; ia dapat memutarbalikkan bantahan tersebut menjadi sebuah pernyataan yang membuktikan bahwa orang itu memang benar pelaku dari kasus ini.

"Jadi...ada bantahan lagi?" tanya Heiji setengah menyindir kepada terdakwa. Sang terdakwa yang sejak tadi menunduk tahu-tahu berlari ke arah pintu, refleks membuat para aparat dan tentunya Heiji menjadi kaget.

"KAZUHA! Cepat hentikan dia!!"

"AH!"

_Bugh!_

Apa yang terjadi adalah Kazuha akhirnya benar-benar terbangun dan melonjak kaget karena teriakan Heiji, dan kekagetan itu membuatnya refleks merentangkan kaki, sehingga pelaku tersebut jatuh terjembap di lantai dengan keadaan yang..._well_, cukup mengenaskan.

Keheningan menghampiri ruangan tersebut. Para polisi menatap Kazuha. Heiji menatap Kazuha. Kazuha menatap para polisi. Kazuha menatap Heiji.

"A...apa...apa yang terjadi?"

.

-

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kazuha mencibir kepada Heiji yang telah menertawakannya sedari tadi. Heiji tak kuasa untuk tidak tergelak melihat tingkah bodoh Kazuha tadi saat menghentikan sang pelaku di cafe. Ia memang berjasa besar, tapi wajahnya benar-benar menggelikan.

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu tadi, Kazuha—astaga, itu benar-benar konyol!" ejek Heiji di sela-sela tawanya. Kini mereka tengah berjalan di bawah panas terik matahari mencari cafe lain berhubung mereka belum sempat mencicipi apa-apa dari cafe sebelumnya.

"Berisik!!"

"Harusnya tadi aku bawa kamera—ya, ampun!"

"Heiji!!"

Tampak tak menggubris perkataan Kazuha, Heiji perlahan-lahan menghentikan tawanya. "Huff, panas juga, ya," gumamnya sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Aku jadi haus."

Heiji memutar tubuhnya ke samping kiri, berhenti di depan mesin yang menjual kaleng-kaleng minuman segar. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dari kantung celana denimnya, kemudian melihat bahwa isi dompetnya kering; hanya ada satu kartu kredit dan beberapa uang receh. Tapi Kazuha yang tidak mengetahui hal ini buru-buru menodong kawannya tersebut.

"Hei, belikan aku limun, dong!" ucapnya. "Kamu, kan, yang traktir hari ini!"

Heiji menatap Kazuha dengan tatapan malas.

"Haaah, aku, kan, hanya traktir makan!" ujarnya. "Lagipula, uang recehku hanya cukup untuk membeli satu minuman, nih. Pakai uangmu saja, lah!"

"Aku tidak bawa dompet, tahu?!" Kazuha mencibir. Ia kelupaan membawa dompet, sehingga kini ia tidak membawa uang sepeser pun, dan sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, berhubung hari ini Heiji mentraktirnya. "Kalau aku bawa, aku tidak akan meminta kepadamu!"

"Hah, masa bodoh!" Heiji merogoh uang recehnya dan dengan tenang memasukkan receh tersebut ke dalam mesin.

"Heiji jahat! Heiji _baka_!" Kazuha mulai mengomel. "Belikan aku limun! Belikan aku limun! Belikan, belikan, beli—"

Kini, Kazuha terdiam. Mukanya kini seperti dilukis dengan sulingan mahkota mawar. Ia kaget melihat wajah Heiji kini begitu dekat dengannya. Yang membatasi hanyalah sekaleng limun dingin yang saling menempel pada dahi mereka.

"Dasar bawel," gerutu Heiji, kemudian memundurkan wajahnya, otomatis membuat kaleng itu terjatuh ke kedua tangan Kazuha. "Tuh, ambil."

Kazuha menatap kaleng limun, kemudian menatap Heiji yang mulai berjalan, lalu menatap kaleng limun, lalu menatap Heiji lagi. Akhirnya, sekulum senyum terukir di bibirnya. Ia pun membuka kaleng tersebut, kemudian meneguk limun dingin yang terasa asam manis di mulutnya itu.

Asam manis seperti kisah cintanya dengan Heiji Hattori.

"Oi, lama banget! Ayo, cepatlah!" seru Heiji dari kejauhan.

"Iya, iya! Aku datang!"

* * *

**o****wari**_  
03.04.10 – 00:04 PM – 1133 words_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gajel? Terkesan buru-buru? Nggak fluff? Iya, saya tau ==a

_Anyways_, kata Hikari-san, teman saya di Twitter, fic Heiji-Kazuha itu dikit banget. Ya udah, jadi saya rasa fic ini bisa dimasukkin ke Under-Appreciated Pairing Challenge. Abisnya, saya belum nemu chemistry antara Ken sama Miyako, nih. Maaf, ya, Sanich-san u.u

Mungkin lebih seru kalo kasusnya diceritain detil, cuma saya nggak pandai bikin misteri pembunuhan gitu, sih. Hehe :P

Oh, ya. Ini fic pertama saya di Detective Conan. Jadi, mohon bantuannya, senpai-tachi sekalian Orz  
Saya ucapkan terimakasih karena telah membaca, apalagi menyempatkan buat review ^^


End file.
